Nyx
' Nyx' is the adoptive daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Thomas the Tank Engine. Her dragon, Eclipse, is a Star Shadow Bio Nyx was a young fool originally created by the Sith to be their own Sith equine, however the ritual went wrong and Nyx came out as a young foal, rather than a grown mare. She first came into the Everfree forest and get stuck in a thorn bush, till Twilight came by and got her out. She then took her home. But to be on the safe side (by Thomas' suggestion) she had a vest and magic pair of glasses made to hide her wings and make her eyes more pony-like. And then she meets Jasmine, Jasmine explains what she knows about herself, but all Nyx is that she hears her destroying droids and stealing a lightsaber. However, some droids came in and took her back to the Sith Lord that had her created, he ordered her to kill Twilight Sparkle during their invasion, but when faced with Twilight, she couldn't find it in her heart to do it. the Sith Lord then began to zap Twilight, though Jasmine duels him she is wounded and is about to kill her. Not bearing to see them killed, Nyx turned on the Sith Lord and cut off his hands and then drove her saber into his chest, killing him. As the remaining droids retreated, Nyx was praised by the others for her deeds, and soon she was officially adopted by Twilight and Thomas. Though, some ponies couldn't trust her at first after the invasion, with help from her new friends, they began to get along just fine. Then dragons began attacking next, and when she was chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, Shining Armor came in and saved her and the dragon leaves. Later, Nyx studied each different classification of dragon and soon became an expert with dragon types. Personality Relationships Thomas Twilight Sparkle Spike Shining Armor At first, Shining Armor didn't trust Nyx and hadn't always given her a good outlook (after the Sith Attack), but when the dragons started attacking, things changed. And once, Shining Armor saw Nyx being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, he rushed in and made the dragon leave her alone. And soon he and Nyx started to grow on each other. Eclipse Yuna Snowdrop Snowdrop was one of Nyx's first friends, she defended Nyx from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from bullying. And soon after playing tag the 2 became good friends ever since. Human Twilight At first, Nyx and Human Twilight didn't get along with each other. Due to Nyx thinking Human Twilight is too nerdy and afraid of dragons. But soon when Human Twilight saves Nyx while she's hanging on a branch due to clipping both of her wings. After she pulled her up, they both apologize to each other and got along. Mushu Princess Jasmine Main Weaponry *Beretta M9 pistol *M16A1 w M203 grenade launcher *Haten Escort Shotgun *Dark Purple Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Disguised Nyx by AibotNya.png|Nyx in her disguised form nyx__s_cape_by_taionafan369-d54qz14.png|Nyx in her Cutie Mark Crusaders cape Adult nyx by 90sigma-d5ctjgd.png|Nyx as a full grown mare Nyx and her Starshadow.png|Nyx and her Star Shadow: Eclipse Category:HEROINES Category:Equines Category:Alicorns Category:Unicorns Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Swordsman Category:Gunners Category:Laser Users Category:Autobots Category:Nightmare destroyers Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Adopted Characters Category:Bombers Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights